The Legend of Zelda: Ascencion of the Gods
by dark-elf16
Summary: Link and Zelda must join forces with the Elemental Guardians of the presnet and the future to stop a new evil more powerful than Ganon...


The Legend of Zelda: Ascension of the Gods Part One  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda. Link, Ganon, Zelda, and everything related to LOZ is owned by Nintendo.  
  
  
  
  
  
Note: Eladamri, Mokuba, Kagome, and every Guardian Name comes from me and not from Nintendo or any other corporation. I made them up or put them in for another character that does not relate in any way to who they may sound like. Plus, if you go to Zeldauniverse.net, and go to fan fiction section, you might find the same story under Shadow Link. I didn't plagiarize. I wrote it..  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue: Dark Beginnings  
  
The sky was dark and the moon was full. The land was desolate with small burning craters littered everywhere. Such a gloomy place. Just beyond a canyon, there lay a dark fortress. It's black gates guarded by a battalion of Moblins, creatures with the face of a dog and the body of a small giant. Being of little brains, the Moblins didn't notice a cloaked figure scaling the gothic wall on the left. He snuck undetected to the top battlements. The shadowy figure slipped into the nearest turret. There he began to scale the wall of the tallest tower. Meanwhile, within the tallest tower, a dark king sits in his dark throne. There, he is telling one of his officials of the matter that has been troubling him for years. "As far as the eye can see, the land is barren and desolate. Life is nearly extinguished. Hope is gone and only terror and despair reign. My conquest is almost complete, Garbad. Only a single person stands between me and the Universe. This person is Link. He knows not of this world, Garbad, but his entry haunts my dreams. He dwells in Hyrule, the land of the Three Goddesses. His meddling presence is like a thorn in my side. But I need not worry, Garbad. For once I retrieve the Mask of Evil, I will exterminate him permanently. You must get me that Mask, Garbad!" "Yes my master. I have scouts scouring the land for the Happy Mask Salesman. The Mask will be yours soon, My Lord." Said the official, rather frightened. "It better be, Garbad. Or your head will be my pet's dinner!" replied the dark king, from beneath the shadows. All the while they didn't notice a hood partly visible peeking over the window. It waited for the official to scurry out of the room before it, he, jumped through the window. With a crash, the window burst into pieces falling over the floor. The dark king, deep in thought, quickly rose from his gothic throne. The moonlight revealed his face. His flesh was a horrible vomit green. His nose was long and pointed, and his hair was a bright red-orange. A sun pendant was slung around his head like a tiara. His eyes were a terrifying shade of red. "Ah, Arlis. You have come to dethrone me, no?" the green skinned horror said mockingly. "Your reign of terror has come to an end, Ganondorf." Replied the hooded figure. "Show your face, Arlis, because I know it's you. No need to hide any longer." In reply, the man grabbed the neck of his cloak and threw it behind him. With the cloak gone, his appearance was revealed. He was a young boy, probably in his late teens or early twenty's. His armor was of Royal quality. His sword was of medium length, with Elvish Runes inscribed on the blade. His hair was long and was pulled from in front of his ears to the back of his neck. His eyes were a sullen blue, a depressed feeling emanating from them. "I will stop you, Ganondorf." He repeated, with an irritated tone. "Don't be so sure, my young Elf Prince. I hold powers beyond your comprehension. I hold the Triforce of Power within my left hand. You cannot." "Enough! Fight the last of the Elves and die honorably in battle." Arlis raised his sword and held it in both hands, his signature stance. With that, Ganondorf raised his blade, a sword with a curved point with razor sharp tips on both ends. The flat part of the blade was a brown purple, a color that matched his wardrobe. He brandished it above his head and clutched it in both hands, mimicking Arlis's stance. Arlis yelled and charged. Sparks flew from their blades. Clang! Clink! They kept charging each other, blocking their opponents attack. After the initial clash, Arlis back-flipped backwards putting space between him and the Evil King. At that moment, the door opened and the official returned. "Your Majesty, scouts report - AHHHH!" he screamed at the sight of the attempted assassination. The Elf Prince pulled a dagger from his wrist guards and flung it towards the officials head. The official fell to the floor with his mouth agape and blood running down his face. Ganondorf took this attack to his advantage. While Arlis murdered the scribe (that was his job), the Evil King lunged at him, but Arlis's Elven senses were to acute and dodged just in time to receive just a scratch. The two engaged into battle once more. Sparks flew and clangs echoed around the room. Tired and bruised, the two separated after about an hour of heated battle. "As much - (gasp) as I'm - enjoying our little - game, I must - end this charade - quickly." He said as he raised his palm. His outstretched hand began to glow with a purple flame. Arlis's eyes widened in terror. He turned and ran for the window. A large purple fireball shot forth from Ganondorf's hand, hissing as it sped toward Arlis. Fortunately, Arlis made it to the window just in time. He flipped in midair and sped downward toward the battlements, barely escaping the purple explosion bursting out of the window. Arlis turned around in midair to see the entire side of the tower missing. Ganondorf was standing on the brink staring at him. Arlis had failed to kill Ganondorf, but he had lived the King's retaliation. He had escaped just in time.  
  
* * *  
  
Back in the village(at the foot of the castle), Arlis hid at the Inn, thinking about what Ganondorf was saying to his scribe. 'Link?' Arlis thought. 'Hyrule?' "I must go there!" Arlis said aloud, pounding his fist on the table. Nervous people around the Inn stared. "Bless me! Go where, Arlis?" asked Gillian the Barmaid, who was busy washing mugs behind the counter. "Gill, do you know of Hyrule?" asked the Elvish Prince with much enthusiasm. "I don't but I reckon old Matria the Sorceress might know of that place." Suggested Gillian. "She lives on the edge of the canyon, near Ganondorf's bridge." "Thanks Gill," said Arlis, who started to get up and start towards the door. "For everything. Goodbye." "Be careful, Arlis. Moblins are searching fer ya." Said the plump barmaid as she waved goodbye to her childhood friend. Arlis was never seen in the country of Majoris again. Shortly afterward, Ganondorf too, disappeared. His disappearance after the apprehension of the Mask Salesman was disturbing but joyful for the Citizens of Majo, Majoris's capital. The Moblins too, disappeared.  
  
  
  
Chapter One: The Mysterious Shadow  
  
The day was bright and the sky was clear. No cloud could be seen for miles. A slight breeze rippled the grassy meadow to the south of a great plain. It was a perfect day. It was midmorning and a boy about eighteen years of age clad in green lay in a contorted gesture on the grass a couple feet from a tree. He had golden blonde hair and deep blue eyes(although his eyes are closed). His mouth was open and his breathing was relaxed. He smiled in his sleep and let out a hearty laugh. A few feet away lay a sack, a Hylian shield, and a sheathed sword. The pack twitched lightly, and then a glass bottle rolled out of the brown leather sack. A light blue orb was bouncing around inside. After a little struggle, the ball of light un-bottled itself and spread dragonfly like wings. The sullen blue orb became a furious red ball of anger as it sped towards the boy on the grass. "LINK!" the ball screamed with amazing vocational abilities. "How dare you bottle me in my sleep!" The sleeping boy turned over in his sleep and let a small 'mmm' escape his open mouth. He sounded quite annoyed. In anger, the orb of light sped around his head, finally landing on his cheek. The creature let out a bloodcurdling scream as she fell onto the grass. A sticky, clear liquid was connected from her to his cheek. "DISGUSTING!" the creature yelled "You drool!" Another annoyed "mmmm" from the boy. In response, the fairy(that's what it was) screamed again, this time awakening the boy from his slumber. "Finally, Link! You get up. Do you know you drool in your sleep?" asked the fairy, her anger subsiding. The Boy got to his feet. He stretched his arms and yawned. He lowered his head in shame and wiped the drool from his cheek with his white undershirt. "I'm sorry I hurt your feelings, Link." Said the fairy, apologetically. "Just don't ever bottle me again or ohhhh!" The boy tried to resist a smile in vain. Pretty soon, he was laughing. Afterwards, he packed up the stuff that was lying near the tree and set off. "Where are we going, Link?" the fairy asked apprehensively. "Castle." Replied Link. "Much to say, Navi." "Ahhh," said Navi. "Princess Zelda, huh?" "Right." Said Link in reply, nodding his head. Then they both sped off, northward toward a barely visible fortress. The rolling hills entertaining the both of them as they ran around playfully. Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched by a cloaked figure high atop the tree that they were just under. "Link." it said as it watched the two speed off.  
  
* * *  
  
Trumpets blared and Head of Security entered the crowded Throne Room. He walked up the King's Chair(which was currently empty)and the Queen's Chair. In the chair was the most beautiful maiden that most people have ever laid eyes on. She was youthful with golden blonde hair and deep blue eyes. A circlet on her forehead shimmered in the sunlight. She was wearing a gown of white and pink, with a blue drape at her front. The expression on her face was nothing but boredom. The security guard strode in front of the Princess and unraveled a piece of parchment. "Your Majesty! Please welcome Link, the Hero of Time! Savior of Hyrule and Banisher of Evil!" At this, the Princess's mood lightened considerably. She stood up, soon followed by the rest of the people in the hall. As soon as Link entered, small girls with baskets ran up to him. They began to drop flower petals on his path. He looked up at the Princess kind of worried. She gestured 'Come sit by me' and he shrugged and continued on his way. When he reached the Throne, he smiled and said "Hi Princess." "Please, Link, call me Zelda." Replied the overjoyed Princess. The room was filled with so much commotion about Link and the Princess that the two went silent to listen to the people of Hyrule. Then, as Link was turning his head to see the people on his other side, he happened to glance out the window. There he saw a hooded figure. Then a second later, it was gone. He told the Princess, who became concerned. "People of Hyrule," said the Princess "due to new developments, this public appearance must be cancelled." The crowd gave a sigh of regret and the masses began to file out of the room. As soon as the room was empty, the two snuck out the window. They found themselves in the very courtyard where they first met. "I don't see anything, Link," said the Princess as she and Link walked down those familiar steps. "Are you sure you saw someone?" Link nodded and said "I'm sure." They both looked around the courtyard looking for someone, or something. Then all of a sudden, with the speed of a Shiekah, a hooded figure appeared under the entrance archway. It was tall, but the two couldn't see the other features. It took a step forward cautiously and Link drew his sword. "Are you the one called Link?" said the mysterious shadow. "I am." Replied the courageous one. "I am," began the hooded figure. " Arlis, Prince of the Elves of Majoris. I am here to ask for your help." "Un-hood yourself, Arlis. May we see your face?" asked Zelda, looking quite suspicious. "Sorry, but I didn't introduce myself properly." Said Arlis. The man grabbed the neck of his cloak and threw it behind him. With the cloak gone, his appearance was revealed. He was a young boy, probably in his late teens or early twenty's. His armor was of Royal quality. His sword was of medium length, with Elvish Runes inscribed on the blade. His hair was long and was pulled from in front of his ears to the back of his neck. His eyes were a sullen blue, a depressed feeling emanating from them. He was the most handsome boy the Princess had ever seen. "Did you say you were a Prince?" asked the Princess, looking as if she had fallen in love at first sight. "I did," replied Arlis taking a nervous step back. "I am Prince Arlis Highwood." Princess Zelda sighed and walked over to him. "What do you want to tell us, Arlis?" asked Zelda in a romantic tone. Link knew that Zelda was trying to get Arlis's attention, but for some reason he didn't feel jealous. "Um, Link could I talk to you? Alone?" Link shrugged and joined Arlis near the archway. Princess Zelda looked quite ruffled and hurt. As they whispered, Zelda went to the flower patch in the middle of the courtyard and picked a flower. She began plucking the petals off one by one, mumbling to her self. To her shock, Link yelled and fell backwards. She turned to see Arlis helping him up. "Ga - Ga - Ganondorf?!?" stuttered Link in shock. Arlis nodded in reply and said: "I'm sorry Link, but I knew you were the only one who can stop him. I came from Majoris to ask you for help, to ask if you would destroy him and rid our land of darkness." "I - I - I'll - " began Link, but was suddenly interrupted by diabolic, maniacal laughter above them. Zelda's face contorted with terror. Her mouth opened but she didn't say anything. Link unsheathed his sword again and searched for the source of the laughter. Above them on the brink of the wall above the window they had come through, stood an evil, menacing shadow. They could not see who it was but they had a good guess.  
  
Chapter Two: Majorgon  
  
Link ran and put himself between the shadow and the Princess. He held the sacred Master Sword with both hands anticipating the coming battle. He was becoming nervous. Then all of a sudden, they heard Arlis shout and jump over them. He flew(or glided or something) over to the shadow. Sword drawn and battle ready, Arlis charged the shadow. With one quick movement, Arlis was sent backwards into the circle of flowers just beyond Zelda and Link. Arlis was unconscious. Then the shadow jumped from his lofty perch onto the platform that Zelda and Link had entered through. With his shadow gone, Link could see his true identity(not that it surprised him). It was Ganondorf. But he was different. His face was a purple with big, yellow eyes. He had no mouth, just a strange design. Large spikes stuck out around his chin, and two at his hairline. And his hair was a maroon color. And it was thick like tentacles and reached down to his feet. Link wasted no time and lunged, his sword pointed for Ganondorf's heart. With speed unmatched by any enemy Link has ever encountered, Ganondorf spun around barely dodging the blade. He grabbed the sword and wrenched it from Link's grasp. He held it up to Link's face offering it mockingly. "Want your toothpick back, boy?" said Ganondorf. His voice seemed to be two different voices speaking in unison. Link dived for his weapon, but Ganondorf was to fast. He sidestepped Link's dive at just the right moment and Link fell on his face in the dirt. Ganondorf laughed with his twin voices chilling all three of the group to the bone. He grasped both ends of the sword and destroyed the sacred blade on his knee like it was a twig. "NOOOOO!" Zelda cried as the Master Sword shattered into a thousand pieces. The shards flew every which way like metallic arrows. Several caught her in the arm as she shielded her face from the barrage. While Ganondorf was distracted, Link got to his feet and slipped on the Golden Gauntlets, armor gloves that enhance the wearer's strength of fifty men. He balled up his fists and released a barrage of punches aimed for his nemesis's head. His punches had no effect. Even though Ganondorf blocked every single one, the power of the Gauntlets should have sent him flying. "Your toys don't work on me anymore, boy!" Ganondorf exclaimed playfully. "Want to play?" With a mighty push of his open palm, he sent Link crashing into the wall behind him. Link fell into the moat, coughing up blood. The wall where he had landed was shattered in about a hundred fragments. An impression of Link's body was imprinted about a foot into the wall. Link slowly got to his feet and coughed up more blood. Ganondorf strided over and raised Link by the scruff of his neck. He flung Link right into the circle of flowers, right on top of Arlis(who was still unconscious). The Princess looked from horror from Ganondorf to Link and back to Ganondorf. She fell to her knees and started to cry. "Look at the mighty Hero of Time now, Princess!" Ganondorf exclaimed proudly, making a small gesture with his hand towards Link. The Princess was speechless. She saw a pile of loose clothes and a small lump under that. The lump slowly rose revealing that Ganondorf had turned Link back into a ten-year-old. His clothes were baggy and almost fell off his small body. He tried to adjust them, but that didn't work. Ganondorf strided over again and placed his foot on Link's head. With a cruel sneer, he sent Link rolling into Zelda's lap. He did the same to Arlis, who was barely recovering. Grasping their hands in hers, Zelda rose to her feet. "You will pay for this, Ganondorf. I swear it!" Zelda said with tears rolling down her face. "I'd like to see you try and make me pay for this!" Ganondorf replied. "And I'm not Ganondorf anymore. I'm Majorgon." "Oh, you will. You will." Said Zelda as yellow ribbons wove around her. "Majorgon." She was suddenly engulfed in green light and then she vanished, along with Arlis and Link. Majorgon eased up and slowly floated out of the small courtyard. He looked worried as he sped off towards the village at the foot of the castle.  
  
Chapter Three: Link's Love  
  
The Kokiri Forest was all a-buzz. The child like Kokiri ran to and fro from each others homes. 'Link is back!' was what was being spread around the village. In fact, the boy who suddenly disappeared about 8 years ago had returned. Eight years seemed like nothing to a Kokiri since they were Immortal unless of course they left the forest. Then there lives would come to an abrupt end. Anyway, the boy that came back was accompanied by a princess and another person. He was bruised, broken, and bleeding. He had scars gashed all over his back and his knuckles were an inch from being broken. He was of course, unconscious. After the word was spread, the entire village was crowded around Link's house. It was, basically, a tree house. It had a ladder up to the landing, which led to a small room with a table, a bed and some other stuff. It had been left alone by Saria's word (she was one of Link's lifelong friends.) "Princess? Will he be alright?" asked a girl with green hair. She was the only one in the village with green hair. "He was beaten up pretty bad, but.yes. He should be alright." Replied the Princess. "Please make him better." "I'll try, Saria." "Thank you." Meanwhile, next door in the twin's house, Arlis was also being attended. He was abused like Link, but not as harshly. He was conscious. "I thank you for this treatment, young ones." Said the Elf Prince with gratitude. "You're welcome." Replied both of the red head girls in unison. * * * Link was asleep most of the week, but Saria remained faithfully by his side during his recovery. On his last day of hospitalization, he was carried to the Deku Tree, the great guardian of the forest. He had died recently, but he reincarn- reseeded himself. He was the biggest Tree in Hyrule, but now he was roughly the size of a regular Kokiri. Link was brought right in front of the sprout and the Deku tree sprout awoke. "Ahhhh," said the sprout. "Link. The Hero of Time. Very well." And thus, Link violently awoke and sat up. He was sweating, but other than that, he was perfectly alright. All his wounds were healed. "Where am I?" Link said. "Thou art here. At this spot. In front of me." Replied the sprout. Link stared at the sprout in confusion. Then he remembered the awful incident a week ago. Tears began to roll down his cheek. Then he smiled. He remembered that Saria, his best friend, had been by his side during his time of need. Something snapped in Link then. As he remembered Saria's image, he felt butterflies in his stomach. Not bad butterflies, but the ones that make you feel happy and carefree. In his heart, too, he felt a swelling like, well, like he didn't have to be the Hero of Time anymore(after Ganondorf was dead for good, of course.) That night, Link was being harassed by the entire village. They were asking him where he was for all that time. They kept asking him questions like that until far into the night. The Princess had shooed them off stating that Link still needed rest. After every one was gone, Saria walked in. Then Link felt he had to look his best. He was checking how his hair looked (although most of it was covered by his green hat.) and adjusting his tunic to make sure it looked decent. As she sat next to his bed, his faced turned a bright crimson. He looked down at his lap as she edged toward him. "Hi Link. I've missed you." Saria said looking at her shoes. "Hi," began Link, still staring at his lap. "I missed you too." Link had always been a silent boy. Hardly ever talking to anyone, and barely saying anything even when with his friends. And his Fairy, Navi, was quite attached to him but he still hardly ever said anything. But now, with Saria especially, he had so much to say. So many conversations had been bottled up. Besides this feeling, Link also felt something else. He felt his old self again. His mature self again. Sure he was physically ten years old, his mind was eighteen. He felt grown-up, somehow. "I have to tell you something." They both said in unison. "You go first." They said at the same time. Link let Saria go first. "Link, I know we're friends and everything and we've been friends since before we can remember and we've been attached with our positions as Hero of Time and Forest Sage. But I think that those positions have made us grown - up. And well, I, um, I think I - I -I think that I love you." Said Saria with an unsure expression. Link was astonished. His eyes were wide open and his mouth was hanging. "I - I - was going to say the same thing." He said. They both sat there blushing for a moment. Then he realized that there faces were edging ever closer. Then something unexpected happened. They kissed. They embraced each other and kissed for a long time. When they pried each other from the other, they both stared into each other's eyes with a joy that was unmatched in anything that they have felt before. They felt love for the first time. Unbeknownst to them, Zelda was secretly watching from the door. She smiled at the lovely sight of the little lovers. She went down the ladder to her own tree-trunk house. As she walked into her house she said: "He has grown up." 


End file.
